Un error de los grandes
by Miss Diggory Krum
Summary: ¡¿EN SERIO VALE LA PENA AMAR! NEW CHAP! ¿Si el amor fuera solo un error en la vida?... ¿Como soportar cada batalla cuando tu unico aliado es el chico al que amas?... ¿Que hacer cuando se acaban tus defensas y no soportas mas y caes? Draco y Hermione!
1. Un error de los grandes

"**UN ERROR DE LOS GRANDES"**

_"Sabes, los apuros que das, que mis ojos son dos islas en donde no viajas más."_

El cielo gris claro se extendía sobre las pistas de aterrizaje y los truenos hacían retumbar su corazón... pero éste no solo retumbaba, si no que se desmoronaba con cada recuerdo que pasaba ante sus ojos... ya no había más que hacer sino irse de aquel lugar para dejar atrás los malos ratos... junto a los buenos.

---Vuelo 532 con destino a Milán, Italia favor de abordar por la puerta 9 --- expresó con seriedad una voz femenina proveniente de los altavoces

---Ese es mi vuelo...

Sin mucho animo, la castaña recogió dos maletas color miel y se colgó una mochila y los lentes oscuros, camino a lado de la gente... personas que deseaba dejar en el pasado junto a Londres

---Boletos por favor --- una fila esperaba frente a la puerta... los entregó sin sonreír ni decir nada y continuó caminando por el túnel hasta el avión. Se acomodó en su asiento y levantó la cubierta de la ventanilla, una suave lluvia resbalaba por los cristales al igual que en su rostro... dejó caer las lagrimas, realmente lo extrañaría a pesar de lo que había pasado...

_"Puedes ser mejor que yo, engañándome sin mascara, y yo creer en los dos"_

**Flash back**

---Ven...

---¿A dónde vamos?

---Espera y verás... --- la llevaba por la mano detrás de él y con los ojos vendados

---¿Sabes que pasaría si nos descubrieran?

---Nada, somos premios anuales ¿que nos harían? Además dudo mucho que nos expulsen siendo que es nuestro último año --- después de otros minutos caminando, la rodeo por la espalda poniendo sus brazos en su cintura y recargando su cabeza con la de ella --- Llegamos, ya puedes ver --- se levantó la bufanda del Sly y amplió su sonrisa: era la noche más clara y estrellada desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora se encontraban solos y compartiéndola... se giró a la cara de su novio

---Gracias Draco --- y sin permitirle responder, unió sus bocas con un profundo y apasionado beso... en uno de los respiros que dio, le oyó decir:

---Te amo niña y nunca dejaré de hacerlo --- no sabía si era tan solo momento pero en aquel instante supo que nunca se separaría de él.

Flash back

_"A durado un flash, ilusionada aún estoy, pero el instinto es otra cosa, se quién eres hoy._

**_Un juego para no ganar,_**

**_un error de los grandes,_**

**_que rabia que me da._**

**_La trampa en que caí sin red, sí,_**

**_un error de los grandes,_**

**_más repetiré."_**

Al elevarse el avión, observó la ciudad entera cubierta por un manto grisáceo... debía estar lloviendo por todos lados, cerró los ojos mientras que la ultima imagen en su cabeza eran esos ojos grises que la volvían loca y que tanto adoraba...

Después de salir de la escuela, cada quien se iría un tiempo con su familia pero Draco le había prometido que se irían a vivir juntos para después casarse... Hermione sabía que cumpliría su promesa, como todas que les había hecho hasta ese momento, así que fue paciente... en su cumpleaños 18 su espera acabó, Draco había trabajado duro (N/A: recordemos que su papá se oponía así que prácticamente lo deshereda) y había conseguido comprar una linda y amplia casa a las afueras de la ciudad... solo le faltaba que se casaran y el sueño se volvería realidad por completo...

_"Dime, dime donde vas _

**_como un ángel deprimido_**

**_que no vuela ya"_**

Llegó el avión a Italia a las 7:30 Pm después de un ligero retraso debido al clima y de inmediato tomó un taxi hasta donde se suponía estaba el Ministerio de Magia de aquel país...

Dos horas después se hallaba en un penthouse amueblado y designado por el ministerio y cerca del mismo. Todo su equipaje estaba en la sala, además contaba con una impecable cocina junto al comedor, un estudio, un baño y dos habitaciones. Fue a la recamara principal y de su mochila sacó dos fotografías, las colocó en la mesa de noche no sin antes recordar esos momentos, el día de su graduación... dejo la de un par de chicos guapos, uno moreno y el otro pelirrojo, por detrás de la del rubio... salió al balcón del lugar, el suave viento meció sus mechones castaños, apreció la vista y recordó con amargura la razón de su partida...

_"**juro**_

**_yo lo veo así, _**

**_hay un demonio entre los dos, _**

**_ni una lágrima_**

**_queda en mí"_**

Había pasado ya casi un año desde que vivían juntos... ambos dejaron de lado sus vidas enteras para poder vivir su amor, a pesar de las críticas y quejas de familia y amigos por parte de los dos, así habían permanecido... unidos.

Hermione había vivido tan feliz todo ese tiempo, pero no podía evitar recordar lo que había dejado... ¿Y si solo había sido un error el haberse ido con él, olvidando prácticamente a sus padres, a sus amigos, toda su vida anterior¿Si había sido el error más grande que hubiera cometido en toda su vida? Pero lo amaba... y con todo su corazón ¿Eso no contaba acaso¿Valía tanto como para perder lo que había construido desde niña¿Cuanto más les podría durar su ilusión?

Flash back

Ya era algo tarde y Draco no llegaba... ella se hallaba en la cocina con una taza en las manos y dando vueltas sin parar... al oír cerrarse la puerta principal, dejo su té en la barra y caminó hasta el vestíbulo.

---¡Draco! Ya me tenías preocupada.

---Lo siento, se me hizo tarde en el trabajo--- sin mucho animó respondió y huyó del tierno beso diario que Hermione solía depositar en sus labios... ella le extrañó así que tomo su rostro y lo giró hacia ella.

---Draco... ¡¿qué te pasó?! --- tenía una profunda herida en la comisura de los labios... un hilo escurría por su barbilla terminando en una mancha intensa en el cuello de su camisa.

---Nada... déjalo--- trató de alejarse pero ella no se quedaría tan tranquila con esa respuesta.

---Dime la verdad... ¡por favor!--- a Malfoy le era imposible resistirse, ella lo tenía demasiado enamorado como para negarle algo.

---Fui a visitar a mis padres, discutí de nuevo con él... digamos que esta vez gano --- dijo al fin y muy a su pesar.

---¡Ya no puede seguir haciendo lo mismo¡Draco, no puede evitar que estemos juntos, que me ames¡No debería prohibirle a su hijo eso!

---Lo sé... --- por el contrario de los fuertes reclamos de su novia, su voz era apagada ---Pero tarde o temprano iba acabar con nosotros --- sin volver a mirarla, subió las escaleras en silencio y con pasos lentos... Se quedó estupefacta ¿Qué había sido eso? Hermione no comprendió... o no quiso hacerlo.

_"**Ha durado un flash,**_

**_ilusionada aún estoy, _**

**_pero no quiero hacer un drama, _**

**_sé que tú eres hoy..."_**

Fue a la cocina donde intentó distraerse, quitarse de la mente esa horrible idea que se había impuesto en su mente y que le provocaba constantes escalofríos... tal vez lo que Draco necesitaba era algo de tiempo... fue hasta que lo escuchó bajar nuevamente a la sala cuando salió a enfrentar la verdad... pero al verlo, se le heló la sangre .

---¿Qué es eso? --- preguntó con la voz quebrada señalando un par de maletas negras a los costados de Malfoy.

---Hermione... lo siento --- su mirada gris y triste lo decía todo, le estaba regresando su corazón --- Nunca debimos... nos precipitamos.

---No te entiendo... ¿para que quieres esas maletas?

---Yo... me tengo que ir --- y aunque de regreso a su casa había planeado que le iba a decir, al verla Draco, con esos ojos y cara de desesperanza, se había quedado sin palabras.

---¿Tu papá tiene que ver en esto, verdad? --- le cuestionó al cruzar los brazos, como si con esto pudiera soportar aún el llanto.

---¡No quiero que te pase algo¡Si no me voy él...! --- no pudo aguantar más y Hermione soltó dos destellos de sus pupilas miel... los primeros de muchos. Él se acerco y le frotó ambos brazos --- Te amo y lo sabes.

---¡¿Y así me lo demuestras¡¿Dejando que nos separe?!

---¡Entiéndeme!

---¡NO PUEDO! No... no quiero Draco --- retrocedió dos pasos y subió la escalera a toda prisa mientras arrastraba sus sentimientos con ella.

Flash back

_"**Un juego para no ganar,**_

**_un error de los grandes,_**

**_que rabia que me da,_**

**_un gran abismo ante mis pies, sí,_**

**_un error de los grandes_**

**_más repetiré"_**

¿Por qué irse tan lejos? Sabía muy bien que no lograría aguantar estar tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos, sin hacer nada... Prefirió huir a enfrentar las cosas...

La Confederación Internacional de Magos era muy amplia y debía poder encontrar algún vacante de trabajo para ella (se supone que ahí trabaja ella, en la sede Inglesa) Encontró una libre en la sede Italiana... en menos de dos días estaba lista para partir, y no le importó nada ni nadie... nada de avisos ni despedidas, se iría para dejar regresar a la verdadera Hermione Granger...

_"**Me contradigo**_

**_con mis besos, _**

**_ya lo sé,_**

**_apaga todas las luces, _**

**_por que así,_**

**_me vuelvo loca por ti"_**

**Flash back**

Tocó la puerta dos veces antes de entrar, abrió la puerta y la encontró sumergida en la oscuridad y el llanto, tumbada en la cama.

---Por favor... no llores--- vaya incoherencia decía, pues él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo.

---¡Y que quieres que haga¡Estas dejando destruir lo que hemos hecho desde hace más de un año¡Por favor Draco, no lo hagas!

---Niña... --- lo único que logro hacer fue tratar de reconfortarla entre sus brazos.

---Entiéndeme tu a mí... me voy a morir si no estas a mí lado --- sus brazos se afianzaban fuertemente a su cuello.

---Yo nunca me perdonaría si te pasara algo... tengo tanto miedo --- se separó de ella unos centímetros, lo suficientes para verse frente a frente.

---Pues aquí me tienes, no tienes por qué tenerlo --- acto seguido lo besó con toda la pasión y amor que había en su ser... y Draco respondió de la misma manera.

El chico la tomó en los brazos y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama mientras ella continuaba acariciando su rostro sin parar... los roces de sus cuerpos aumentaban a cada segundo... ¡Cuanto había esperado Draco para tenerla al fin de esa manera, ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba! (recordemos que Hermione, como buena muggle, tenía la idea de llegar al matrimonio casta y pura... jeje, pero como resistir la tentación de tremendo mangazo) Y todo estaba sucediendo en ese momento...

Sus cuerpos rodaron por toda la cama y continuaron extendiendo ese fuerte sentimiento que los unía, poco a poco la ropa fue disminuyendo quedando solo cubiertos por sus pieles desnudas y la necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro... esa era la manera de decirse lo mucho que se amaban y lo mucho que les dolería separarse...

Era más de media noche... Hermione se revolvió entre la cama sintiendo una tibieza por todo su cuerpo... aspiró el aroma de la almohada, de las sabanas, de su piel, de la de Draco... él mantenía sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura y eso la hacía tan feliz... se giró hacia él, y lo beso ¡como le fascinaba poder hacer eso, más que nada en el mundo! Y ahora tendría que dejar de hacerlo, estaría obligada.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, se vistió deprisa de jeans y una blusa blanca y guardó algo de ropa en un par de maletas... no soportaría que Draco la dejara, le sería más fácil si era ella la que se iba. Se sentó frente a él, viéndolo fijamente... esa cara de demonio pero con alma de ángel... ese cuerpo, esa piel que la seducía con cada movimiento y esos labios... esos labios que la quemaban cada vez que tocaban los suyos, y que ya no lo harían. Permaneció así por un par de minutos, simplemente viéndolo dormir, pero ya comenzaba amanecer... era mejor irse de ahí, cualquier lugar sería mejor a esa casa llena de recuerdos y deseos.

**Flash back**

_"**Un juego para no ganar,**_

**_un error de los grandes_**

**_oh, oh, oh_**

**_un juego para no ganar,_**

**_un error de los grandes_**

**_que rabia que me da,_**

**_un gran abismo ante mis pies, sí,_**

**_un error de los grandes_**

**_más repetiré"_**

* * *

**HOLA!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! **Bueno, ese es el primer songfic de 3 q queria escribir... pero veran, eso fue hace casi 2 años... y es el unico que escribí. Espero les guste... digo, aki aun no perfeccionaba mi manera de escribir pero pues creo que es algo decente para publicar... La cancion se llama "Un error de los grandes" de Laura Pausini... me gusta mucho espero q a ustedes tambien. 

Eso es todo, lean misotros fics!!! **La extraña realidad** es divertido y corto... **Un pedazo de cielo en el infierno** incluye mucho mas fantasia de la q ya tiene el mundo de HP... **De regreso a casa**, bueno, un buen drama... que si quieren retos **La otra cara**, mi unico fic terminado ... TODOS ELLOS SON SOBRE LOS MERODEADORES!!! Todos con distintas persoanlidad, jejeje...

Me retiro a desayunar PORTENSE MAL!!!

BAYoUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!


	2. Como si no nos hubieramos amado

_**Bueno, la idea principal era que esto sería un oneshot pero en vista del exito obtenido (y ahora sí lo digo en serio) pues he aquí la continuacion... ¡me encantó el final! ASi ue porfa, no juzguen a Hermione... como dijo una miga, simplemente quiere rehacer su vida. Y para aquellos que quieran MAS y MAS... pues le queda de vida un cancion más...**_

**_Dedico el chap a Kari que me dio la cancion perfecta para continuarle y OBVIO a mi hermanita kerida y adorada TKERO CONEJO!!!_**

**_Ojala y les guste _**

* * *

**_2. COMO SI NO NOS HUBIERAMOS AMADO_****_

* * *

_**

_**Yo ayer he entendido que  
desde hoy sin ti comienzo otra vez**_

La alarma sonó a las 8 de la mañana en punto, como todos los días desde hace un año. Abrió los ojos y vio el cielo nublado a través de las cortinas vaporosas del balcón. Encogió sus piernas contra su pecho mientras miraba las nubes grises, recordando también unos ojos del mismo color… ¡No! Otra vez él en sus pensamientos… esa era su tortura, tener recuerdos tan bellos pero tan lejanos que parecieran pertenecer a otra persona y no a Hermione.

---Buongiorno piccola --- se acercó y la besó en los labios. Después apago el despertador, solo acompañado esta vez de la fotografía de Harry y Ron.

---Buenos días…

---¿Latte o Espresso?

---Espresso --- la chica recibió una taza pequeña y comenzó a beber su contenido a pequeños sorbos.

_**  
y tú...aire ausente  
casi como si yo fuese transparente  
alejándome de todo  
escapar de mi tormento.  
**_

Vio al muchacho leer el periódico en su pequeño comedor mientras bebía el de su propia taza. Cualquiera que lo viera moriría tan solo por un beso del italiano pero no ella, después de todo, esos labios no la quemaban como lo habían hecho otros tiempo atrás. Pareciera que su corazón se hubiera congelado desde la huida, que se negara a volver a sentir la tibieza de amar, negado a querer latir al mismo ritmo que el de otra persona que no fuera Draco.

Pero eso debía quedar atrás… su vida ya era otra en Italia, una que nunca hubiera imaginado. Un excelente trabajo, un excelente apartamento y un excelente amante. El italiano parecía entender el dolor de Hermione a pesar de no saber de él, no le exigía nada… simplemente parecía saber los momentos de mayor debilidad de la chica, sabía como besarla y como confortarla en su cama… si tan solo su corazón no se hubiera quedado en aquella casa de Londres, todo sería perfecto.

_**Pero me quedo aquí  
sin decir nada...sin poder despegarme de ti**_

Algo se movía a su lado, seguro ella estaba despertando. Se giró sobre su costado para darle la espalda y levantó sus parpados. Ella no era nada parecida al amor: era calculadora, desconfiada e incluso inhumana. Su aroma no era dulce y su tacto no era tan suave y cálido como el recordaba debía ser.

---Draco, despierta… tus padres nos esperan temprano --- ella se levantó sin un "buenos días" ni mucho menos un beso, una caricia.

Se levantó de la cama, el ambiente era más gélido que el de ningún otro día. Ese día era el día. Hace un año había muerto, todo en él había muerto: toda su esperanza, sus deseos, su felicidad… y ella se los había llevado. Ahora estaba con esa otra chica, una "digna" de su sangre y de su familia, pero él no podía estar realmente con nadie, tan solo con Hermione.

_**  
y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y  
poder vivir...  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado.  
**_

Su partida había sido como la llegada de un invierno eterno, y lo único que pudo hacer para sobrevivir había sido tratar de olvidarla, enterrarla en su memoria. El único deseo más grande que el de volver a encontrarla era el de querer deshacerse de esa sombra de recuerdos que lo perseguían todas las noches, y todas las mañanas y en todo momento… pero era imposible.

Caminó al baño y ahí estaba ella, con su bata de seda blanca, su cabellera castaña revuelta y su sonrisa que entibiaba el día más frío. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco a ella y la tomo por el cuello besándola profundamente. Su boca cubría a la perfección la Hermione y sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo…

---¡Que te pasa! --- lo empujó lejos de ella. Draco abrió sus ojos y solo estaba la otra. Ella nunca sería el amor.

**FLASH BACK**

Estiró la mano a su costado: vacío y frío. Abrió los ojos pero no estaba, se sentó sobre la cama y escuchando atentamente a cualquier sonido… pero solo había silencio, no había respuesta. Corrió al resto de la casa pero parecía que había desaparecido al igual que muchas de sus pertenencias, sin un adiós o una explicación.

---¿Hermione?

_**  
el tiempo cura todo y va a ayudarme  
a sentirme diferente...  
a que pueda olvidarte  
aunque es un poco pronto**_

Había pasado un día… solo un día ¡pero parecía una eternidad! No sabía qué hacer, la había buscado en todos los lugares que se le habían ocurrido pero ni una sola huella, y ahora estaba en su última parada: la casa de Potter, uno de los dos mejores amigos de Hermione. Si ella había huido, al menos ellos sabrían donde estaba y no estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí sin una respuesta. Pero también dudaba que eso fuera a resultar fácil, después de todo Potter y Weasley siempre se habían opuesto a su relación, tenía más de un año sin hablar con la castaña, sobre todo el pelirroja, pues él la amaba más que una amiga.

Toco la puerta… abrió una pelirroja que no lo miró de la mejor forma.

---Harry... --- el moreno llegó con una sonrisa, que la ver al rubio, cambió por un rostro serio.

---¿Qué haces aquí?

---Dime por favor donde está.

---Cuando me dijo que se iba de Inglaterra supuse que le habías hecho algo, pero no creí que fuera algo tan malo como para que vinieras hasta mi casa… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

---Yo… yo… --- esa pregunta la tenía en la cabeza desde el momento en que se vio sin ella --- Necesito recuperarla… por favor, dime donde esta…

---¡Malfoy! --- sin previo aviso Ron llegó y lo golpeo tan duro que lo tiró sobre el césped del jardín ---¡TODO ES TU CULPA!... ¡Y AHORA ELLA SE FUE! --- Harry lo tomó por los hombros deteniendo a su amigo. Después miró a Malfoy compadeciéndose de él… podría odiarlo, podría replicarle siempre sus sentimientos a su amiga, pero algo seguro era que se amaban.

---Aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría… ella simplemente se fue.

**FLASH BACK**

_**  
y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y  
poder vivir...  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado**_

Desde hace un año, su padre no perdía oportunidad de recordarle "que él había tenido razón sobre su relación" y que después de todo ella había resultado más inteligente que su propio hijo. Lo había abandonado dejándole libre. Pero eso no era lo que Draco pensaba… ¿Cómo lo iba a dejar libre si ella tenía parte de su alma y su corazón?... ¿Acaso se podía vivir de aquella manera?

Su padre empeñado en mejorar su vida, lo había comprometido con la otra. Una chica presuntuosa, presumida e hija de un mago de sangre limpia, justo como la de él. ¿Pero acaso esa sería la solución? Nunca podría ver más allá de esos ojos marrones, pues esos eran su principio y su fin. Pero tampoco tenía otra opción, no después de haber pasado cada día y cada suspiro de esos últimos 8 meses buscándola sin hallarla y de ahora, haberse resignado de que tal vez así sería mejor, que tal vez incluso, ella sería completamente feliz a lado de alguien más.

**FLASH BACK**

Milán era una ciudad preciosa, pero cada vez que Hermione la veía, solo encontraba una inmensa soledad. Una semana y parecía una tortura. ¿Qué ocurriría después de esa semana, de un mes, de cuatro meses, de un año? No sabía a ciencia cierta si sería capaz de resistir tanto tiempo, sola, sin compañía alguna, sin Draco a su lado. Pero no había otra solución, él mismo lo había decidido, lo mejor era separarse… no había sido capaz de pelear por su amor.

Estaba en un parque cercano al ministerio, y al pensar esto no pudo evitar llorar. Se dejó caer sobre el pasto y se llevó las manos al rostro.

---¿Siete bene? --- Hermione no entendió las palabras, y con la vista nublada de lágrimas miró al chico que estaba frente a ella. Esa dulzura solo la tenía Draco… su rubia cabellera despeinada, justo como el gustaba a ella. ¿Acaso la había encontrado?

**_Pero me quedo otra vez, sin decir nada, sin gritarte:  
-¨ven, no te vayas¨  
no me abandones sola en la nada, amor..._**

---¿Qué? --- Se limpió los ojos tan solo para regresar a la realidad. Eran tan solo un chico italiano

---Ah, no hablas italiano ¿eh? --- Le sonrió, tan parecido a la cálida expresión de Malfoy. Granger tan solo se llevó las manos de nueva cuenta al rostro. --- ¿Por qué lloras… estas bien? --- le paso un brazo por los hombros

---No… --- se sentía tan débil que se dejó caer en el pecho del muchacho y dejó salir todo el dolor que había reprimido desde su partida. El italiano no entendía que haría llorar tan profundamente a una chica tan bonita. Miró su cabellera castaña, su rostro escondido en sus delicadas manos, y en su blusa un broche de una doble M

---¿Ministerio de Magia? --- la levantó entre sus brazos --- toda una bruja supongo… --- Se fueron a una zona del parque donde no hubiera tantas personas… con un ¡plim! Desaparecieron.

_**  
...después, después, después viviré  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado.  
**_

Aparecieron en el lobby del edificio donde vivía Hermione. Ella estaba callada pues sentía como si estuviera muriendo a cada segundo… y la cura estaba a muchos kilómetros de ella. El italiano la acompañó hasta su puerta, hasta dejarla recostada sobre su cama.

---Espero ya no llores… --- le sonrió de nueva cuenta recordándole al rubio. Fue cuando Hermione vio sus opciones: dejarse vencer o tratar de vencer. Fue cuando besó al chico imaginando a Draco entre sus brazos. Pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo quitándole la camisa y obligándolo a recostarse en la cama. El chico estaba sobre de ella y detuvo todo. Ella abrió los ojos y se topó con una mirada castaña, muy parecida a la suya… si no lograba soltarse de aquel recuerdo estaba segura no podría vivir de nuevo… jaló al italiano por el cuello, ahora consciente de lo que hacía. Dejó que la noche transcurriera, un poco más tranquila pues ese día en su cama no había soledad.

__

...como si nunca te hubiera amado.

* * *

bUENO, YA SABEN REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Y por cierto, hoy entre a la Universidad ¬¬ y fue un horrible día así que en serio necesito APOYO!!! Y pues si me tardo en publicar :( pues ya saben la razon.

GRacias por sus reviews al Conejo, a ZhirruUrie y a Krissalis Potter... THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS!!!

BAYOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!


	3. Volveré junto a tí

**_

* * *

_ **

3. VOLVERE JUNTO A TI

* * *

---Deberías regresar

---Yo…

---Tu lo amabas… aún lo amas.

---Pero tú…

---Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros, no te preocupes por mí --- ella bajó la cabeza lamentando esas palabras, pero él tomo su rostro hablándole dulcemente --- Desde el primer beso lo supe, pero eres tan hermosa que no me importó que no estuvieras conmigo realmente… además estoy seguro que él también ha de sentirse como tú.

_**  
Recordando ahora  
días de otra latitud  
frecuentando sitios  
donde tu estarás**_

El italiano se levantó y depositó en las manos de la castaña la fotografía de Draco Malfoy que había encontrado la mañana anterior. Hermione acababa de contarle toda la historia.

---Haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz y sé que esto es lo que necesitas para serlo. --- Granger lo miró con los ojos aún llorosos y se lanzó a su cuello… lo abrazó muy fuerte y acto seguido lo besó como agradeciéndole lo mucho que la quería. --- Wow, nunca me habías besado como ahora… si lo volvieras a hacer, creo que no te dejaría ir tan fácil.

Le sonrió como siempre. La besó en ambas mejillas y después caminó a la puerta con su mochila al hombro.

---_Arriverderci piccola._

_**  
Repitiendo gestos y palabras  
que perdimos  
volveré junto a ti  
como cuando me fui **_

Nunca la había vendido, no quería deshacerse de ella… se sentía en casa a pesar de que el lugar estuviera solo. Tampoco podía recordar algún otro lugar donde hubiera pasado tan buenos momentos, ni siquiera Hogwarts; aquel lugar era su refugio para imaginar como hubiera sido su vida junto con ella, si nada hubiera pasado, si nunca se hubieran separado… pero era más doloroso para él regresar a la realidad, donde no era feliz, sabía a la perfección que no podría volver a vivir en esa casa llena de buenos recuerdos y una amarga despedida.

Estaba caminando por donde tantas tardes habían compartido risas, caricias y besos frente al fuego. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su castaña en esos momentos? Seguro con algún chico, disfrutando lo que el tanto añoraba.

---Quisiera que regresaras.

_**Tu dime si estas,  
dispuesto a intentar  
de nuevo conmigo, un largo camino**_

Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una fotografía. Simplemente era ella sentada en el jardín, sonriéndole. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, obligándolo a retirar sus ojos de la imagen… mirar su rostro le hacía reprocharse cada vez más no haber luchado más por ella.

---Amo Malfoy – Draco miró hacia abajo donde un elfo domestico hacia reverencia --- La señora lo está buscando

---¿Dónde está?

---Aún con su madre afinando detalles de la boda

---En seguida voy --- le dio la espalda y estrujó con fuerza la fotografía… parecía que todo acabaría para él en menos de un mes.

_**si aún eres tu, si ahora soy yo  
como una canción  
sincera y nueva**_

---¡Hermione! --- Harry corrió a abrazarla al verla en la entrada del jardín --- ¡No puedo creer que en verdad estés aquí! --- ella no dijo nada, se limitaba a sonreír.

Le daba gusto volver a Londres, ver a la gente que quería pero había una razón más grande para sentirse feliz: cada vez estaba más cerca de Draco. De pronto sobre el hombro del moreno observó a Ron. Como si hubiera usado legeremancia, Potter le dijo a su amiga:

---Me imagino porque regresaste, pero no lo lastimes por favor.

El pelirrojo se acercó, temblando evidentemente, y agarró la mano de Hermione. Harry tomó la maleta de la castaña adentro para dejarlos solos.

---Regresaste…

_**Tu dime si esta,  
si puedo encontrar  
nuestro pasado en tu mirar  
no… tu mirar**_

---Vamos a cenar pizza con los italianos…

---No, mejor vamos con Margo, su comida es…

---¡La comida es horrible!

---¿Y si vamos a…

---¡Oigan! --- Hermione alzó la voz por encima de las de sus tres amigos --- Estoy un poco cansada, una cena en casa sería lo ideal.

---¡Perfecto! Cocinaré lo que quieras Herm --- mencionó muy emocionado Ron y corrió a la cocina

---Será mejor ayudarlo antes de que queme la casa. --- Harry caminó dejando solas a las chicas

---¿Quieres dormir antes de cenar? Tu habitación está lista

---Creo que quisiera ir a caminar un momento --- Ginny la miró como diciéndole "no soy tonta" --- Necesito hacerlo…

---Lo sé… --- Hermione se levantó, tomó su abrigo y tomó la perilla de la puerta --- Creo que Harry nunca te lo dijo pero él vino a buscarte aunque está a punto de casarse…

_**  
Volveré junto a ti,  
pues te quise y te quiero  
volveré junto a ti,  
para siempre hasta el fin.  
volveré porque en ti  
quede parte de mi.**_

Estaba a menos de 30 días de morir, de hundirse en su dolor mudo… era tan grande su desesperación, por más que lo intentaba, no podía gritar ni escapar. Draco miró una última vez el paisaje a través de la ventana antes de regresar a su vida vacía pero algo llamó su atención. Una chica frente a la casa, simplemente parada en la entrada mirando la construcción. ¿Qué podía de ver en interesante en su casa? No la podía ver bien así que camino a otra habitación… Fue hasta que ella alzó el rostro que Draco quedó petrificado… era ella ¿o su mente le andaba jugando una muy mala broma?

---¿Hermione? --- Cruzaron miradas unos segundos más… su corazón le gritaba que era ella… QUE CORRIERA!!!

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras… la chica estaba aún en la entrada, la podía ver a través del cristal de la puerta.

_**A respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad  
al reencontrar tus manos fuertes otra vez  
a no sentirme siempre frágil como ayer  
no, no  
**_

Llegó frente a la puerta del jardín. La casa estaba justo como la recordaba, muy bien cuidada, como si aún estuviera habitada. ¿Seguiría él ahí? No quiso arriesgarse así que solo permaneció frente a la entrada, con la casa delante de ella. De pronto vio una silueta de alguien atravesando los pasillos del segundo piso. ¿Quién era? La silueta se detuvo frente a una ventana y fue cuando cruzaron miradas… esa mirada fría para todos pero que en ella hacía que ardiera su corazón. La figura desapareció y a los pocos segundos se iba haciendo más grande conforme se acercaba a la puerta de la entrada… era Draco.

Echo a correr a pesar de que escuchaba una voz gritando a todo pecho su nombre, casi podía escuchar las lagrimas cayendo del rostro de Malfoy al suelo… ¿o eran sus propias lagrimas las que ensordecían sus oídos? Cerró los ojos y solo pensó en un lugar lejos de él. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla… no podía ser otra cosa el estar tan cerca de Draco y no poder tenerlo con ella.

_**  
Tu dime sólo si, estas dispuesto a intentar  
de nuevo conmigo un largo camino **_

Había aparecido frente a una mansión negra, impecable y totalmente elegante. ¿Por qué había llegado a aquel lugar? La Mansión de los Malfoy era el último lugar en el que quisiera estar Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar porque ese era el lugar que los había separado, donde estaban todos sus problemas…… pero era sin duda el que más le recordaba al rubio. Ahí le había dicho por primera vez TE AMO. Sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban sin fuerzas pero algo la sostuvo… giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio que Draco la tenía aún por el brazo con los ojos llorosos.

_**  
dime si aún eres tu, si ahora soy yo  
aquellas canciones, tuyas nuestras  
tu dime si estas, si puedo encontrar nuestro pasado en tu mirar **_

--- Ya no te vayas…

---Tú lo permitiste… --- intentó arrebatarle su brazo, pero él la jaló lo justo para tomarle el otro brazo

---Quédate… soy todo tuyo --- él fue el que se quedó sin más fuerzas y cayó de rodillas.

---Vine a recuperar lo que teníamos… pero te vas a casar… --- su voz se había quebrado a pesar de que luchaba contra ese sentimiento. --- No puedo contra eso. --- Sin previo aviso, Draco se levantó y la beso con todas sus fuerzas y demostrado todo ese sentimiento reprimido durante un año. Ambos decían con aquel roce que nada había sido igual desde su separación, que ese tiempo había sido como llorar a diario por un recuerdo, vivir en un mundo donde todos los días eran grises y donde no les era permitido reir… era como no sentir.

_**  
Si ahora eres tú una canción sincera y nueva  
tú dime si estas, si puedo encontrar  
nuestro pasado en tu mirar! **_

---Quédate conmigo… solo te pido algo a cambio, por favor perdonarme

---¿Perdonarte porque?

---Tú lo dijiste… por dejarte ir, por ser un cobarde y dejar que lo más valioso y lo único que realmente me importa se me escapara de las manos --- Hermione lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver todo el amor que aún existía por ella dentro de él. Era inevitable besarlo y perderse en sus labios, hace tanto que los deseaba, y aunque su cabeza le decía que no se permitiera vivir tan pronto de nuevo su fantasía de princesa, ya era muy tarde, no podía hacer nada contra ese deseo en su piel y en su corazón.

---No te vuelvas a separar de mí por favor.

---No quiero ni puedo vivir lejos de tu amor… es como ver la vida pasar delante de ti sin que te toque… ya no quiero sentirme así de vacío.

---¿Lo prometes?

**_tu mirar...  
ya no puedo elegir,  
Volveré junto a tí_**

**_

* * *

_**

HOLAAAAAAAAA!!! Pues he aqui la utima parte de esta historia de tres capitulos. Una vez más es una cancion de Laura Pauisni (la adoro!!!) Y pues al verdad no me dejó muy convencida el final... pero mmmm... veamos que dicen ustedes!! Si le sgusta diganmelo... si recibo más de 5 reviews diciendo "ASCO!" (COmo Diria Pere ) pues les prometo un final alterno va??? 

Bueno, estoy trabajndo entre tanta tarea en los siguientes chaps de los otros tres fics pero en serio q me trabo y me estreso y chillo!!! Alex está de testigo en fin... Portense mal!!! 

Bayou!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
